


I can get used to this~

by Bone_Zone



Series: Firiel Lavellan [ The Inquisitor ] [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Prompt: wake up kisses pressed gently to the column of A’s neck or the underside of B’s jaw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ||I've been writing a lot...I fonud out I have pneumonia >< . But here is a little info on my Elvan Mage.  
> Titles:Mistress Lavenllan,Herald of Andraste  
> General Information
> 
> Birthplace: Free-Marches
> 
> Age: 21 at start- 24 during Trespasser
> 
> Gender/Preferred Pronouns: Female, She/Her: Straight
> 
> Race: Elf Class:Mage,Fire/lightning, Spirit Healer, Rift Mage
> 
> Romanced:Cullen Rutherford || Married in Trespasser Children:Five
> 
> Main Party Members:Varric,Dorian, Iron bull, Cassandra
> 
> Close Friends: Dorian, Iron Bull, Cassandra
> 
> Hair Color/Style:medium length Pale blonde hair, tends to keep in small pony tail while working. 
> 
> Eye Color:pink
> 
> Distinguishing Features:Scar on left cheek, clan markings over her eye,fake arm after Anchor is taken Height: 5'5 
> 
> Face Claim: Hannah New
> 
> Major Decisions:Sided with the Mages,Did not banish Wardens, Left Stroud in the Fade[saved Hawke], Saved Celene and had Briala work with her and executed Gaspard,Firiel [she] stepped into Well of Sorrows,parted ways with Solas well, Disbanded Inquisition,Cassandra runs the show, looking for Solas.

Cullen hummed though a slow smile formed on his face as he held Firiel into his arms, he was slowly getting used to sharing the elf's bed but he was still amazed by it. How could someone so pure, so kind and beautiful, how could she ever fall for a man like him.

Snapping out of those thoughts he then inched closer ignoring the light shining through the currants then gave it a light glare not pleased by the light blinding his eyes.He then looked down at the elf's form slumbering in his arms and the Commander couldn't help but think how she looked like an angle with her golden hair sprawled out on the pillow like a halo.

Sighing he placed a gentle kiss to the column of her neck, then again until he reached her jaw. Noticing her lips twitch into a smile he just pulled her flushed against his chest as his fingers slowly ran down her back.

"I'm sorry that I awoke you my love, I just felt the need to kiss you but please. Go back to sleep and let me hold you." He didn't hear what words passed through those pinks lips but feeling her soft breaths against his neck he couldn't help but think how lucky of a man he was and how he was never going to give her away.


End file.
